Chaos Magic
Chaos is a volatile magic that can turn the fortune of the battlefield and create weapons out of thought. Dragon's character is attuned to Chaos, most Chaos users are Dragon, and about half of Dragon's Decks use this Magic. Eleven of Martial Artist's 14 abilities are Chaos. However, Templars' Gladiator and Illuminati's Illusionist make a great deal of use of it, for example, and there are many other Chaos users in those factions. It can inflict the States of Impaired and Weakened, and if it is paired with Assault Rifle (eg Gladiator) or Elementalism (custom Decks only), then all four states can be inflicted. :Weapon Features - Short range (3 meters) :Major combat roles: DPS (Expose, Increased Hit Chance and Spells) and Tank (Evade, Draw Hate) =Tier 1= Values are modified by damage rating Theory Hand of Change AP 1 :Single target, instant cast and recharge. A single target chaos attack that deals 50 damage. Builds a weapon resource for each equipped weapon. Entropy AP 1. Passive :Hand of Change builds an additional chaos resource every time it critically hits or penetrates. Call for Eris AP 1 :Single target, instant cast and recharge. Burst that Consumes all chaos resources and deals 70 damage + 22 per resource. Paradigm Shift AP 2. Passive :Exploits Weakened for 30% chance to reduce Glance chance by 10%, for 8 seconds Schism AP 3 :Single target, instant cast and recharge. Consumes all Chaos. 85 magical damage, or 105 if the target has below 35% remaining health. Chaos Adept AP 4. Passive :Increases damage dealt by Chaos abilities by 10%. Domino Effect AP 7. Elite :Single target, instant cast and recharge. A Point Blank AoE attack that hits up to 6(5) enemies in a 5 meter radius around you, dealing (186) magical damage. Affected targets are pulled towards the caster and become Impaired and knocked to the ground for 4(3) seconds. Chance Gnosis AP 1. Passive :Exploits Weakened to give a 33% chance of an additional hit for 11. Escalation AP 1 :Frenzy PBAE. 25 damage to each of up to 5 enemies in a 5 metre radius. Instant cast and recharge, Builds 1+1 resources. Sets Exposed and Weakened. Generates Hate. Intensity AP 1. Passive :Improves Escalation. More info needed Illusion AP 2 :Instant cast, 45 second recharge. Increases Evade Chance by 35% for 6 seconds. Master of Illusions AP 3. Passive :Adds 10% to Illusion's 35%; total 45% Paradox AP 4 :Single target, Instant cast, 10 second cooldown. Exploits Impaired to do 89 damage, otherwise only 66 damage. Probability AP 7. Passive Elite :Whenever you Evade, you gain the Minor Ward effect, which reduces all damage received by 7.5% (25%) for 8 (6) seconds. Whenever you hit 3 times in a row, you gain a beneficial effect that increases all damage dealt by 5% (8%) for 10 seconds. =Tier 2= Values are modified by damage rating Teorema Deconstruct AP 9. :Instant cast and recharge. Single target for 47 damage. Exploits low health to add 2+2 resources, otherwise 1+1 Cutting Thoughts AP 12. Passive :On every sixth hit without a Glancing hit, an extra 42 damage. Unclear whether the three additional hits count towards the next six. Four Horsemen AP 16. :Burst attack, hits one target four 4 times, each hit for 21 magical damage. Each consecutive successful hit causes the next hit to do more damage. Effect ends upon a Glance. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. Ripple Effect AP 21. Passive :Whenever two hits in a row of a Burst attack do not glance, your next attack will perform an additional hit dealing 8 magical damage. Pulling the Strings AP 27. :Instant cast, 4 second cooldown. Consumes all Chaos. 7 metre range, 86 damage. Exploits Weakened to reduce chance of Glance by 10% for 10 seconds. Pale Horse AP 34. Passive :Improves Pulling the Strings to deal 30% more damage to targets with less than 35% health remaining. Prisoner of Fate AP 50. Elite :Single target Focus. Channel for 5 seconds, 45 second recharge. 5 hits of 161 damage, 1 per second. Exploits health below 35% to increase the hits' damage to 189. Target becomes Impaired and Stunned for the duration. The Value of X Breakdown AP 9. Passive :Whenever user successfully hits a target with Chaos, Blade or Hammer ability, the Target becomes Weakened by 1 stack of the Exposed effect, which increases all damage received by 3% per stack for 10 seconds. Exposed can stack up to 10 times. Amor Fati AP 12. :Self target, Instant cast, 10 second duration, 60 second cooldown. Damage +10%, cannot Glance or be Evaded Pressure Point AP 16. Passive :Sets Impaired and causes Knockdown for 3 seconds, every 7th attack. The Knockdown has a 30 second cooldown. Helter Skelter AP 21. :Instant cast, 45 second recharge. Dash 10m, 128 damage and Impair and Stun to 5 targets in 6m column for 3 seconds Pattern Recognition AP 27. Passive :Exploits Impaired to hit for 44, with 15% chance to hit for a second 44 Discord Rising AP 34. :10m radius PBAE that expands to a 10m wide band of outer radius 20m. Instant cast, 30 second recharge. Entering or returning to the active area does 76 damage to any enemy and gives them 1 stack of Exposed. From the Abyss AP 50. Passive Elite :Whenever you attack, you build a From the Abyss counter. When there are 6 counters, you deal 76 (117) magical damage to 5 enemies in a 5 metre radius around you, or 102 (155) magical damage to targets with than 35% health. Collapse Wheel of Knives AP 9. :PBAE Frenzy, 6 enemies in 5m, 33 damage. Instant cast and recharge, Builds 1+1 resources Wheel of Misfortune AP 12. Passive :Modifies Wheel of Knives, Exploits Weakened and Impaired to do 4 extra damage Maelstrom AP 16. :PBAoE 6 enemies in 5m radius for 61, Instant cast and recharge, Consumes all Chaos resources Hysteria AP 21. Passive :Improves Frenzy to add Hit Rating Cry Havoc AP 27. :AE 6 enemies in 5m for 62 damage, Instant cast and recharge, consumes all Chaos Resources, Exploits Impaired enemy to create a GTAE that stays where they stood and deals 48 each second for 5 seconds Sick Society AP 34. Passive :Exploits Health below 35% for additional hit for 20 Black Hole AP 50. Elite - Active, Single target, Instant. 40.0 cooldown. :Also known as Eye of Pandemonium. Deals 110 magical damage and causes the target to become Hindered and rooted to the ground for 4 seconds. For the next 10 seconds, up to 6 enemies, between 1-7 meters of the target will be dealt 219 magical damage each second and have a 30% chance to become Impaired as they are knocked into the air. Building Blocks Run Rampant AP 9. :Burst, single target, Instant cast and recharge, Builds 1+1 resources. Adds 35 stackable Evade Inevitability AP 12. Passive :15% chance to Exploit any Weakened enemies' attacks to gain 10% Evade Consequence AP 16. :Self target, Instant cast and recharge, consumes all Chaos, adds Mitigation for 7.5%, hits next attacker for 21 and on them sets Weakened and applies Exposed Burst of Energy AP 21. Passive :Improves Burst to apply Mitigation, unless a hit Glances Suffering and Solace AP 27. Instant cast and recharge, Focus, Consumes all Chaos Resources. Channelled single target, deals 188 damage. If the target is Impaired, Reflect the next 3 hits against you: 2% of each hit's damage, multiplied by the number of resources consumed Fever Pitch AP 34. Passive :Exploits Weakened to reduce Glancing hits Immutable AP 50. Elite. Instant cast. 80 (120) second cooldown. :Self. Instant cast. Immune to death for 6 seconds, then if < 30% health remaining, Heal for 20% of maximum health. 80 (120) second cooldown. Martial Artist Deck. Shell Game Fixation AP 9. Passive :33% chance to Exploit Weakened to increase Hit Chance by 30% Chaotic Pull AP 12. :Single target, 15m range, pulls enemy towards user Contradiction AP 16. Passive :Improves Evade to set Weakened and apply Exposed Uneven Ground AP 21. :PBAE hits 5 enemies in 5m radius for 70. Sets Weakened, applies Exposed. For each enemy affected, gain 35 Evade Cause and Effect AP 27. Passive :Exploits Impaired to increase damage and generate Hate Smoke and Mirrors AP 34. :Beneficial effect that increases Evade Chance by 40% for 8 seconds. Self, Instant, 90 second cooldown. Prodigal AP 50. Passive Elite :Increases maximum health by 10%. Base duration of antagonistic Hindered and Impaired effects are reduced by 15% (12%). The Fourth Wall Shaken Foundations AP 9 :AoE 5 enemies in 5m for 33, Instant cast and recharge, Builds 1+1 resource Backlash AP 12. Passive :Improves Evade to do 110 to 5 surrounding enemies Karma AP 16 :Point Blank AoE (PBAoE). Frenzy that deals a large amount of damage to nearby enemies and cause them to heal the next target they hit. Consumes all chaos resources. Turbulence AP 21. Passive :Whenever the user activates a Frenzy category ability, their Evade chance is increased for a short time. Reality Fracture AP 27 :Ground Targeted AoE (GTAoE). A ground targetted area attack that pulses for a short time dealing damage to enemies within the radius and generating a large amount of Hate. Exploits Weakened state. Consumes all chaos resources. Extended Fracture AP 34. Passive :Improves Reality Fracture to deal 15% more damage and affect 5 targets instead of 3. Strange Attractor AP 50. Elite :AKA Gravitational Anomaly. Focus. Point Blank AoE (PBAoE). A channelled PBAoE attack that deals 158 magical damage per hit. Affected targets become Impaired and knocked into the air for 2 seconds. Decks male chaos theorist.png|Chaos Theorist Male executioner.png|Executioner Female gladiator.png|Gladiator male illusionist.png|Illusionist female martial artist.png|Martial Artist Female neoshaman.png|Neoshaman male warlock.png|Warlock female warlord.png|Warlord Category:Abilities Category:Chaos Magic Category:Weapons